irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheyne
Cheyne, labeled as The Competitive Swimmer, is a contestant on IRC Camps Season Three. He is played by Weblykinly. He is on the Screaming Scouts team. Time on IRC Camps In Welcome to Camp, he was excited for everything. In the first challenge, he shot Trixie down and missed the canoe. Thanks to Danika, his team won. In Talentless Show, he started to show more potential and a bit more humorous side of him as he explains he hopes he doesn't die. Later, he helped Trevor with his girl problems and Trevor in the end started to date Eliza. At the talent show challenge, he volunteered to skateboard for the team and he was one of the three picked. During the challenge, he did amazing stunts such as No Complies, Ollie’s, and a 360. In the end, in a dramatic scene he jumps and breaks the skateboard in half. He got a 2 and some were shocked judging how he did before the skateboard broke. At the elimination, Cheyne voted for Trixie and was in the bottom 2 but dodged the bullet. In Love is in the Air, he tried to introduce himself to Danika, but she was too busy talking about her old fear of doughnuts. When the challenge was introduced, he wasn't too thrilled because it was romance and he had a girl back home. He was a little afraid of starting to like someone else and if the part of the challenge he did involved kissing. He competed against Lilie and Charlie in the final part of the challenge with Elenaz it was knocking people off a pedestal. He almost got knocked down by two shots to the kiwis but made it right before he fell. Although he was happy he won the challenge for the team, he very badly needed to go to the infirmary and everyone ignored him. In the end, Charlie and him had no hard feelings. In The Final Chowdown, he immediately went to the mess hall and sits by Danika and Trevor. He made a joke about how Trevor's shirt looked with food splattered all over it. At challenge time, Cheyne made a short recap about what happened last time in the challenge. He hesitated to explain but did anyways. He was glad he didn't participate in the challenge because it was a really gross challenge. Although he was cheering for his team, he lost and voted out Elenaz at the elimination. In Use Your Noodle, In The Camp Before Time, Cheyne awoke happily. He said hi to his team and Chris. During the challenge, he cheered on Eliza and Danika. He, then, cheered on Eliza in the final round. He was overjoyed when Eliza won. Cheyne joined in the group hug. He was, again, overjoyedc his team had won. Cheyne also asked if Katie was okay after she lost to Eliza. He didn't care that Silver went home. In Episode Thirty-Nine, In Episode Forty, In Episode Forty-One, Cheyne went to the mess hall and sat by Paul and Eliza. He gets a little homesick after all the couples kissed but all that changed when he found out Elenaz came back. He was the first one to hug her but the hug didn't last for long when he found out she was being placed on the other team, this time around. During the challenge, he dominated proving he's more than what he appears to be and that he's a great swimmer! In the race, h dives in at a good start but is shocked by an eel halfway. He quickly grabbed the flag and went back but was stopped. Elenaz's necklace fell in the pool and he got it barely in time to make it to the dock. In the end, his team won because of him. Audition Tape Trivia * Cheyne is the same character from Webly's fanfic, "Total Drama Celebrities". * Cheyne was originally based as Cheyne from "The Amazing Race." * This is Webly's second character in the IRC Camps series. ** The first being Bridgette. * This is before he won The Amazing Race. * In the first episode Cheyne was played by Shane. * Cheyne is a recolor of TheZobe's character Lee, used in his fanfiction comic, Total Drama College. The image was used with permission. ** Reddy drew the image and not the creator. Category:Screaming Scouts Category:Characters Category:Eliminated Campers